JOKER!
by Harayuki
Summary: Sakit hatinya membuat ia menjadi lebih kuat. ia harus kembali ke tempat yang membuatnya memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Ia bukanlah gadis yang sama seperti dulu/NC-17/Lime/Lemon/DLDR/DLL/RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**JOKER! ◎ Harayuki**

 **Naruto ◎ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate ◆ M**

 **▲▲Warning ▲▲**

 **•Bahasa Kasar**

 **•DLDR**

 **•Typo**

 **•Dilarang FLAME!**

 **•NC-17**

 **•Lime**

 **•Lemon**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.  
 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **•The Joker•**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **▲▲Happy Reading▲▲**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _DAG! DUG! DAG! DUG!_

 _DAG! DUG! DAG! DUG!_

Hingar bingar dunia malam bukanlah hal asing bagi kota-kota besar seperti Kiri, Oto, Ame, Suna dan Konoha. Seperti saat ini di pusat kota Konoha tepatnya di sebuah klub malam yang bernama _Akatsuki Night_ , di ruangan yang di penuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu disco dan juga suara musik yang menghentak-hentak tentunya. Tak jauh didepan sana, seorang wanita dengan _Little Black Dress_ dan _sepatu Open Toe_ 15 cm berwarna merah memainkan _Turntable_ begitu lihai dan sesekali ia akan menggoyang tubuhnya seirama dengan musik yang di mainkannya. Di adalah seorang _DJ_ (Disc Jockey).

"Hey! Cantik!" DJ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita dengan _Mini_ _Dress_ dan _sepatu Chunky Heel_ 20 cm berwarna merah mencolok yang membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang menari dengan gilanya.

"Hey! _Bitch!_ " DJ itu menatap si wanita yang sudah ada di sampingnya. _Chup_. Tiba-tiba wanita itu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Sekali lagi di Bibirnya.

Seorang wanita berambut Biru Tua dengan _Knee Length Dress_ berwarna biru pada bagian atas dan hitam pada bagian roknya juga _sepatu Pump_ 10 cm, melihat mereka wanita itu pun mendekati mereka. "Sialan kau Karin! Hentikan itu! Melihat langsung kau melakukan itu rasanya menjijik 'kan." wanita bernama Karin itu kemudian menoleh dan menatap wanita berambut birua tua itu. "Diam kau Hinata! Urusi saja si bocah bodoh itu, aku melihatnya dua hari yang lalu sedang mencumbu wanita lain di _Uzu Night_ dan itu adalah si Pelacur sialan. Shion."

" _Bangsat!_ Cih! Jalang itu ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya." ―Wanita ini bernama Hyuga Hinata, usia 17 tahun. Ah. Jangan bertanya kenapa dia di sebut tentu saja karena. Kau Taulah kenapa.

" _Shut!_ Ooh.. Hinata kemana sifat Keputrian'mu itu." ucapnya seraya meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. ―Haruno Sakura si DJ yang sering di sebut _DJ Hana_ oleh orang-orang (mereka tidak tau siapa namanya dan karena rambutnya sewarna bunga sakura akhirnya mereka memanggilnya Hana yang berarti bunga) usia 17 tahun. Dia juga seorang Wanita.

"Oh. Saki jangan mengatakan hal menggelikan itu disini. Ok. Di sekolah? Baiklah aku akan jadi putri baik untuk mereka tapi disini? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa melepas topeng palsuku, che! Si Baka itu dia pikir aku ini benar-benar polos ya? Hingga ia bisa bermain di belakangku. Awas saja."

"Ok! Mm.. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Ino?" Karin menatap Hinata. ―Uzumaki Karin. Usia 17 tahun. Seorang Lesbi/Yuri.

"Entahlah, seperti tidak tau saja." ucap Hinata seraya menyeringai.

" _Shtt!_ Kalian jangan mengganggu ku dulu dari pada kalian sendiri yang rugi." ucap Sakura seraya memainkan Turntable-nya. Fokus sempat terganggu karena ia sedikit penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Tentang kekasihnya Hinata.

"Ok. Ok. Tenanglah Darling~ aku tidak akan mengganggumu, temui kami di meja bar jika kau sudah selesai ya. Kami ingin menari segila mungkin sekarang. Bye~" ucap Karin sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura.

Karin dan Hinata pun turun kelantai dansa dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mereka akan berpesta semalaman. Ah! Mereka melupakan sesuatu tentang Sakura yang tiba-tiba pergi dari Konoha dan memilih tinggal di Suna selama 2 tahun. Lupakan sajalah karena mereka malah asik menari disana.

Setelah mereka bertiga berpesta semalaman mereka pulang bersama, untungnya mereka tidak mabuk. Mereka memilih untuk tidak minum malam ini. Karena besok adalah hari penting mereka.

*** Akatsuki Night, kamar 016 ***

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.."

"Shh.. I-Inohh-chanh ~"

"S-Sai-k-kunhh.."  
Keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan dengan pakaian yang berserakan di seluruh ruangan juga aroma khas yang tercium di kamar itu.

 _Kret! Kret! Kret!_

Suara derit ranjang terdengar begitu jelas, di atas sana sepasang manusia saling berbagi kehangatan dengan sang wanita yang berada di atas tubuh pria yang sedang menikmati apa yang di lakukan wanitanya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ouhh.. S-Saih-kunh~" desahnya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah tidak terlalu cepat tapi juga tidak lambat.

"I-ino leh.. bih.. ce-cepat.." ucap Sai pada wanita yang mengusai tubuhnya.

"Baiklah Sai-kunh.. Ahh.." desah saat kejantanan di bawahnya mengenai G-spot'nya.

"Aakhhh!"

"Ahhh!"

Desah mereka bersamaan klimaks menghampiri mereka berdua.

―Yamanaka Ino. Usia 17 tahun.

―Sai. Laki-laki polos yang terjerat oleh pesona Ino saat wanita itu menggodanya dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Usia 17 tahun.

*** Konoha jam 7 pagi ***

Sakura POV

Pagi ini terasa dingin untukku bahkan sangat dingin. Setelah kejadian 'itu' aku pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Sialan! Kenapa Saso-Baka malah memintaku kembali kesini. Kulihat jam tanganku sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi. Ah. Aku sudah terlambat ya? Chi! Aku tidak peduli.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah barunya ia berharap tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke disana, tapi seperti doa-nya itu tidak di kabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

Setelah sampai di _Konoha High School_ Sakura dengan mudah melewati gerbang yang tertutup dengan alasan 'Aku murid baru disini dan baru saja pindah ke kota ini dua hari yang lalu, jadi.. Aku sempat tersesat tadi.' dan _Tada!_ Ia masuk dengan mudah ditambah ia tadi memasang tampang polosnya.

Kembali ke kota ini seperti membuka kembali luka lamaku dengan orang itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mempermaikan perasaanku yang tulus, mendekatiku menjadi kekasihku hingga tidur dengan hanya permainan untuknya dia―Sasuke bersama teman-temannya menjadikanku sebagai sebuah taruhan, setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan semuanya ia meninggalkanku yang begitu tersiksa. Aku melihatnya 2 tahun yang lalu sedang berciuman dengan seorang perempuan entah siapa namanya. Setelah itu kami pun berpisah dan aku tentu saja pindah ke Suna dan sekarang aku di sini lagi tapi bukan berarti aku menjadi lemah karena masa laluku justru aku menjadi lebih kuat. Lihat saja kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku. Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin dari luar terlihat sama seperti dulu tapi sebenarnya aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura yang dulu.

Aku sudah berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah ini tapi .. Dimana ruang gurunya!

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kontak telfon.

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

"Kenapa Karin tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" sekarang jam pelajaran sudah di mulai wajar saja dia tidak mengangkatnya.

Sakura kembali menekan tombol panggil tapi kali ini ia menghubungi Hinata.

Tuut.. Tuut..

"Ha-halo.. S-saki-C-chan. Ke-kenapa k-kau me-nel-fonku j-jam se-segini?" ucap suara di seberang sana. Seperti yang sudah di jelas di sekolah Hinata adalah gadis polos yang lugu. Walau itu palsu.

"Ano.. Apa kau bisa kemari Hinata aku tersesat di sekolah tercintamu ini."

"Ba-baiklah. K-kau ada di-dima-na?"

"Em.. Aku ada di dekat kantin."

"A-aku ke-sana, Sa-saki-chan."

"Ok." ouww.. rasanya agak menggelikan saat Hinata menjadi gadis polos.

• 5 menit kemudian •

Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku disini."

"A-aku su-sudah m-me-lihatmu tu-runkan saja ta-tanganmu i-itu memalu-kan." ucap Hinata yang sudah berada di samping Sakura saat ini mereka sedang duduk si kursi kantin.

"Ouw! Hinata jangan berbicara seperti itu jika denganku menggelikan sekali lagipula tidak ada siapa pun disini." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bosannya.

"Ok. Lebih baik kita pergi keruang guru, kuharap kita satu kelas. Oh ya.. Sasuke ada disini juga dan ia sekelas denganku." setelah mengatakan itu Hinata berjalan mendahului Sakura. (Hinata, Karin dan Ino berada di kelas yang sama. Kelas 3.2)

"Jangan bercanda!" ucap Sakura kesal.

***  
Keadaan kelas sangat berisik dari yang entah membicarakan apa, bergosip dan uhh.. berciuman. Disana pemuda berambut raven―Uchiha Sasuke. Usia 17 tahun mantan playboy, menatap bosan sahabat pirangnya―Uzumaki Naruto. Usia 17 tahun.

"Ck. Hentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu Dobe!"

"Ayolah.. Teme, Hinata sedang keluar kelas sekarang ini kesempatanku."

"Hm. Terserah kau saja."

Tidak jauh dari sana Karin dan Ino menatap Naruto jengkel.

"Dasar Baka!" Karin menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan aura membunuh.

"Jerk! Jika saja tatapanku bisa membunuh sudah kubunuh bocah itu." ucap Ino kesal.

"Aku setuju. Ino."

 _Cklek_..

Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas Sambil menjingjing tas hitamnya, beberapa buku, beserta buku bersampul oranye(buku Icha-icha paradise) yang selalu di genggamannya. "Ohayou anak – anak." dua anak perempuan yang mengekorinya. Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata pun melangkah menuju kursi dengan wajah khas gadis polos. Sasuke menata Sakura dengan wajah terkejut dan Sakura tidak menanggapinya.

"Ohayou sensei." ucap para murid bersamaan.

Kakashi sensei lalu merapikan buku-bukunya di atas meja, ia lalu memandangi seisi kelas itu. "Kali ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Haruno-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis berkulit seputih porselen, bermata Emerald, dengan tubuh yang tinggi semampai, dan berambut merah muda. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ia memandangi wajah teman-teman baru dikelasnya juga beberapa teman lamanya.  
"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Aku tinggal diKonoha hingga berumur 16 tahun, 2 tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Suna." ucap Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk menatap wali kelas barunya.

Kakashi memandangi seisi kelasnya. "Ah, kau bisa duduk di belakang Uzumaki Karin. Karin tolong angkat tanganmu."

Karin mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat. "Darling~" ucapnya penuh nada manja. Bukan hal asing lagi bagi penghuni kelas jika Karin itu adalah seorang Yuri.

Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduk tanpa menanggapi tatapan dari Uchiha Sasuke padanya, hingga seseorang menarik tangannya dan―

 _Chup~_

"Selamat datang~" ―menciumnya si pelaku Karin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan khas seorang Yuri yang membuat riuh seisi kelas.

"Jangan lakukan disini. Baka!" ucap Ino.

"K-karin-chan..." ucap Hinata.

"Kyaa.."

"Adegan Yuri live."

Dan Sasuke menatapnya kaget. Sangat kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Keterangan tambahan=

•Sakura bukanlah Yuri, ia hanya membiarkan siapa pun yang menciumnya entah itu Laki-laki atau Perempuan tapi tidak sampai tidur dengan mereka. Ia bukanlah wanita murahan yang akan melebarkan pahanya untuk siapapun.

•Uzumaki Karin. Seorang Yuri sejak lahir mulai tertarik pada Sakura sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia akan tidur dan bercinta dengan sesama wanita.

Harayuki.  
^^ maaf jelek ya. Menurut kalian gimana lanjut apa engga?

Review please^^

Owari..

Tambahan. sequel Malam dalam tahap pengerjaan baru sampai 750 kata kekeke.. Aku ngerjainnya sekaligus fic ini sama fic yang satu lagi haha..


	2. Rencana

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **JOKER © HARAYUKI**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate • M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^Chapter 2^**

 **°RENCANA°**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb..._

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb..._

Dentuman musik menggema di ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas diiringi kerlipan lampu warna-warni di tengah ruangan yang remang-remang. Diantara kerumunan para manusia yang sedang meliak-liukkan tubuhnya dengan begitu gilanya terlihat seorang 'gadis' yang menjadi pusat _kegilaan_ disana, 'gadis' itu menari dengan berbagai gerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan ritme musik yang di mainkan _Disc Jockey_ diatas sanayang membuat para pria disekitarnya merasa udara disekeliling mereka sangat panas.

seorang wanita datang menghampiri gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga Sakura dengan langkah anggunnya terkadang ia juga mengedipkan matanya pada pria disekitarnya yang menatapnya penuh damba.

"Hey, _Darling_ semangat sekali sih.. lihat tuh.. mereka menatapmu seolah-olah kau itu _daging_ empuk yang siap di _lahap_.. Sakura." yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan ini, Ino?" Ino, wanita itu hanya manatap Sakura malas, ia melirik dari atas kepala hingga ujung sepatu dan diiringi dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? kau tidak naksir padaku 'kan? aku ini masih normal loh.. walau terkadang suka _error_ sedikit." Sakura balas menatap Ino dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ihh.. _Sorry_ aku juga masih normal! _Baka!_ kau mulai tertular virus _Karin_ ya? Karena patah hati berubah haluan.. bajumu kelewat tipis dan terlalu pendek.."

"Ayolah.. Ino kita di _Club_ sekarang, kau ingin aku memakai piyama? atau baju tebal? tidak mungkinkan dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas pakaianku?"

Sakura memakai Mini Dress Brukat Hitam bermotif bunga dari atas hingga bawah dengan perpotongan bahu lebar, di bagian atas hanya ada dalaman hitam persegi panjang dengan lebar 10 cm yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya, dengan rok bagian dalam berwarna hitam di balik bagian rok Brukat yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Di bagian pinggang terdapat tali pengikat berwarna hitam dengan pita berbentuk bunga berwarna merah muda yang menambah kesan manis dipadukan sepatu _Pump_ berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Bodoh! Lebih baik kita cari tempat dulu untuk berbicara." Ino menarik tangan kanan Sakura membawanya ketempat yang jauh lebih tenang.

"Jadi ada apa?" saat ini mereka sedang berada di Bar lantai 2, duduk di salah satu tempat di pojok sana.

"Kau _To The Point_ sekali sih.. Kita pesan ya minuman dulu, oke."

"Tidak perlu langsung saja,"

"Kau ini. Oh.. ya.. bagaimana musiknya bagus ya, _DJ_ nya tampan lagi."

"Biasa saja, kau tidak datang untuk membicarakan hal ini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jadi bagaimana masalahmu dengan si _Uchiha_ bungsu itu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas tapi, aku akan membuatnya kesal padaku. Aku akan menggunakan Gaara sebagai _umpan_ nya."

" _Gaara_?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia —Ino tidak tau siapa Gaara.

"Dia _DJ_ yang tadi kau bicarakan." Sakura melipat tangannya dan ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu dan Ino menatapnya kaget.

"Kau gila? Gaara.. umpan.. jangan bercanda.." Sakura menahan tawanya saat ia melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Ino, karena si Pirang itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan mulutnya.

"Hmpp.. Aku serius, Ino."

"Jangan tertawa! Jadi kau ingin melakukan apa pada Gaara?"

"Mendekatlah aku akan membisikkannya padamu." Ino mulai mendekat ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura mulai membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"HAHH.. Kau serius akan melakukan itu?" teriak Ino saat mendengar rencana Sakura yang kelewat gila menurutnya.

" _Ssstt_.. Jangan berisik.." ucap Sakura seraya mengarahkan jari telunjukkan di depan bibir.

"Hehe.. Oke sipp.. Jadi kapan kau akan melakukannya dan apa kau kenal Gaara?"

"Tentu saja, kami tergabung dalam grub khusus _Disc Jockey_ namanya MD. _Minnie Disc_."

"Apa banyak Pria tampan di sana?" tanya Ino dengan wajah berbinar - binar.

"Banyak." balas Sakura dengan wajah malasnya diikuti dengan kelereng hijaunya yang berputar bosan.

"Kau ini.. Sai kau kemanakan?"

"Tidak'ku kemana-manakan, kami masih sering melakukan seks kok.."

"Aku tidak tanya detailnya."

"Oke." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum tidak jelas yang membuat Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kita turun kebawah yuk.. Aku ingin melihat si merah tampan itu.. hehe.. sekalian kita minum di bawah. Oke." sambil menarik lengan Sakura.. Lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." Sakura yang sudah ditarik oleh Ino hanya bisa menatapnya jengkel dan juga pasrah. Tentunya.

Waktu berlalu 12 jam sejak tadi malam, sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 pagi. Bel jam istirahat akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Di dalam kelas 3.2 terlihat empat orang siswi yang entah sedang membicarakan apa karena mereka berbicara dengan sangat pelan.

"Ssstt.. Jadi kau akan melakukannya kapan?" Ino menatap Sakura yang di balas dengan seringai seram khas Sakura yang membuat Ino dan yang lainnya merinding seketika.

"Tentu saja, sekarang." bisik Sakura.

"Dia itu siapa sih..?" tanya Hinata juga dengan suara berbisik.

"Sabaku Gaara, siswa kelas 3.3 murid pertukaran pelajar dari Suna, dia satu _Hobi_ denganku." terang Sakura dengan masih saling berbisik.

"Wow.. Tapi? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan aku saja? _Sialan_ itu pasti akan lebih _kesal_." Karin menatap wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi menggoda tapi tidak berpengaruh pada Sakura.

"Mungkin bukan kesal Karin. Tapi..." jeda Ino yang membuat tiga kepala berbeda warna disana menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Tapi?.." ucap Karin, Hinata, dan Sakura bersamaan masih dengan saling berbisik.

"Menggelik'kan. Karin! atau bisa dibilang hehh.. _Menjijikkan._ " sambung Ino yang dibalas delikkan sebal dari Karin.

" _Sialan!_ Kau Ino!" Karin menekuk wajahnya juga bibirnya yang membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya, munurut mereka Karin terlihat sangat lucu. Jarang sekali Karin bisa mereka _nista_ kan.

"Hahaha...~"

"Haha..~"

"Hahaha..~"

"Di-Diam.. K-Kalian.." ucap Karin sambil menahan rasa malunya, membuat sedikit terbata-bata.

Tawa mereka mengundang tanda tanya dari murid disekitar mereka termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Tentunya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah.." balas Sasuke yang hanya menatap kearah papan tulis entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Pada jam pelajaran ke-2 kelas tampak sangat ribut pasalnya para guru saat ini sedang rapat.

 **Teett...**

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi semua murid keluar dari kelas mereka untuk mengisi perut yang mulai terasa kosong, begitu pun dengan Karin, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dkk.

4 Orang siswi berjalan sejajar dalam lorong disana menuju kantin dan sekali lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lain yang juga dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang sama.

"Hey! Tenten kapan kembali kesini?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Kau taukan Tenten seperti apa?" balas Sakura.

—Hwang Tenten. Tomboy, sangat ahli melakukan _Judo, Karate,_ dan khususnya _Kendo_ saat ini Tenten sedang mengikuti kejuaraan _Internasional Kendo_ yang di ikuti oleh semua negara termasuk lima negara besar. Suna, Kiri, Ame, Oto dan Konoha.

"Mungkin dia akan kembali nanti... setelah memenangkannya. Kemarin malam Tenten menghibungiku, dia mengatakan jika dia berhasil masuk final dan lawannya adalah sepupumu Hinata." sahut Karin pada teman-teman yang di sambut dengan tatapan kaget.

"NEJI!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Sstt.. Kalian tidak perlu berteriak." kata Karin sambil menatap teman-temannya lagi.

"Maaf.." ucap Hinata dan Ino.

"Wahh.. Kurasa akan menjadi pertandingan yang hebat ya. Mengingat mereka itu musuh sejak dulu. Pasti tidak akan ada yang mengalah." timpal Sakura.

"Hmm.. Kau benar. Waahh!.. disana ada Gaara..." ucap Ino penuh semangat saat ia melihat Gaara duduk disalah satu meja di kantin itu.

"Disana ada Sai juga. _Pig._ Jika pacarmu itu tau habis sudah.." sahut Sakura yang dibalas tatapan malas dari Ino.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan macam-macam." balas Ino.

"Ada Sasuke dan Naruto juga.. loh.. hmmss.." Karin menggerling nakal ke arah Sakura dan Hinata yang dibalas delikkan tajam dari keduanya.

"Hehe.. Santai saja jangan menampilkan wajah seram seperti, hawa di sekitarku menjadi dingin rasanya." tambah Karin.

"Kau tau itu." ucap Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu meja kecuali Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah tempat Gaara.

"Haii.. Gaara.." Sakura duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Oh.. Hai," balas Gaara dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau duduk sendiri disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Gaara.

"Ya, begitulah.. Aku baru saja disini seminggu jadi belum begitu terbiasa, mungkin.. kau bisa menemaniku disini." diiringi dengan kedipan mata yang langka dari Gaara.

"Tentu saja."

 _Sap!_

Tiba-tiba Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sedikit meremasnya.

"Gaara~.." bisik Sakura.

"Hm." sedikit demi sedikit Gaara menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, terus mendekat dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura hingga bibir mereka hampir bertemu—

 _BRAAK!_

Suara pukulan pada meja mengagetkan semua orang begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Maaf." Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

"Ya, Tidak apa-apa Gaara- _kun._ Aku ke tempat teman-temanku ya." Sambil menatap Gaara dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Hm. Baiklah." Gaara berusaha untuk menahan senyum dan pipinya yang merona kali melihat wajah manis Sakura.

Sakura berjalan kearah meja pojok kantin yang berada di dekat jendela dimana sana sudah ada ketiga temannya.

"Kau hebat.." ucap Ino saat Sakura sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Apanya yang hebat? lagi pula siapa yang menggebrak meja? mengganggu saja." ucap Sakura kesal.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Tadi itu Sasuke yang memukul meja. Ah! Ini makananmu, kami sudah membelinya tadi." Ino menujuk jus jeruk dan roti isi yang ada di atas meja.

" _Thanks_. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku." Sakura mengambil makanannya.

"Wah.. Sayang sekali dia terlihat kesal loh.. Sayangku." ucap Karin pada Sakura yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Hmm.. Bahkan sebelum kau mulai berciuman." sahut Hinata.

"Ya, Tapi aku bahkan tidak sampai berciuman." balas Sakura.

"Yang penting berhasilkan, tinggal melanjutkan rencanan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"TEME!"

"Apa DOBE? Lebih baik kau tidak menggangku sekarang." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar meninggal tempat terkutuk baginya.

"Jangan jadi pengecut Teme! Dia ada disini lebih baik kau jelaskan padanya sebelum terlambat." ucap Naruto yang mengekori dibelakang Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang perlu di jelaskan. Naruto." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Tapi, Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Sasuke..." ucap Naruto seraya menatap sendu Sasuke.

TBC

Lagi kena WB, setiap nulis tuh kok rasanya selalu ga pas mulu ngulang lagi.. ngulang lagi kezell aku.. X( bagian ini udah ku tulis sebaik mungkin,

#Curcol.

Aku juga lagi kesel sama apk WP* lagi sering bermasalah masa pas lagi edit tulisannya malah jadi acak-acakan T.T cape ngulang mulu, udah bikinnya berulang ulang tambah ini lagi jadi ngulang lagi T.T

REVIEW please.. jangan ngeFLAME ya..


	3. Keras seperti batu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Joker © Harayuki

SASUSAKU

Rate • M

.

.

.

^Chapter 3^

°Keras Seperti Batu °

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam sejak bel istirahat selesai tidak terlihat guru yang seharusnya sudah berada di kelas untuk mengajar, entah dimana sang guru bahasa jepang a.k.a Jiraiya yang sama mesumnya seperti Kakashi. Sejak satu jam pula Sasuke terus menatap kursi tempat seharusnya gadis merah muda itu berada. Tapi, sejak bel berbunyi gadis itu masih belum kembali juga, kejadian si _Kepala_ _merah muda_ dan _Kepala merah sialan_ hampir berciuman masih terus terngiang di kepala _Ayam-_ nya.

" _Sial!_ " desis Sasuke dengan suara cukup keras yang membuat seisi kelas menatapnya heran termasuk Naruto yang berada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Teme, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatap Sasuke khawatir karena sejak tadi ia melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu terus menatap kursi kosong yang entah kemana pemiliknya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur marah seolah ia bisa menghanguskan kursi itu dengan tatapannya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke yang kini telah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada semut kecil yang melintas di mejanya.

"Kau mulai anehTeme," bisik Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari sana Hinata, Ino dan Karin saling bertatapan penuh makna tersembunyi. Jadi, dimanakah Sakura sekarang?..

(0)(0)(0)

 **Atap Sekolah.**

"Gaara, minggu nanti kau ada waktu?" gadis itu bertanya pada pemuda disampingnya seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat Sakura? kencan misalnya," pemuda itu —Gaara menatap wajah gadis disamping dengan lembut dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, Cantik pikir Gaara.

Ya, saat ini Sakura sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama Gaara.

"Jawab saja kau ada waktu atau tidak? dan kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Sakura saat ia menyadari jika Gaara terus menatapnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Gaara!" gadis itu menatap pemuda disampingnya kesal.

"Haha.. tentu saja aku selalu ada waktu untukmu, Saki." ucap Gaara sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ck.. Dimana wajah datarmu sekarang? haha.." Sakura menatap Gaara diiringi dengan suara kekehannya.

 _Semua ego-ku runtuh saat bersamamu, Saku._ ucap batin Gaara saat ia melihat senyum dan tawa di wajah Sakura.

BRAKK!

Sakura dan Gaara tersentak kaget.

"Apa itu tadi?" Sakura menatap Gaara bingung.

"Sepertinya ada _kucing_ yang mengamuk tadi," ucap Gaara dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya tanpa di sadari Sakura.

" _Kucing_ ya," Sakura menatap pintu atap dengan padangan menelisik, _Tidak mungkinkan itu dia?_ batin Sakura berteriak. _Mungkin saja dia yang tadi menendang pintukan._ batin Sakura kembali berteriak. _Diam kau Inner bodoh!_ ucap batin Sakura lagi.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelas pergantian jam pelajaran sebentar lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Kurasa aku juga harus kembali ke kelas," balas Gaara.

"Aku duluan ya, bye.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepada Gaara yang meninggalkan sejuta sengatan bagi Gaara.

"Kupikir aku akan meledak." bisik Gaara sambil menatap Sakura hingga gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

(0)(0)(0)

Sakura berjalan lambat menuju kelasnya masih ada waktu 15 menit pikirnya, menuruni tangga atap dengan santai kelas Sakura ada di lantai tiga (gedung sekolah memiliki 3 lantai) kelasnya berada. Saat ia sedang melewati gudang penyimpanan alat kebersihan Sakura mendengar suara _sedikit_ gaduh atau mungkin bisa dikatakan terlalu berisik entah apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu.

PRANG!

BRAK!

"Apa ada orang ya?" bisik Sakura,

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

".."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

".."

"Hiih.. perasaanku saja atau memang hawa di sekitar sini tidak enak ya.." setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan suara pelan Sakura berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Saat sudah berada di sekitar kelasnya Sakura melambat langkah kakinya dengan sedikit berjinjit dan menunduk hingga ia berada di depan pintu kelas Sakura sedikit mengintip dan ia melihat—

—Tidak ada guru didalam kelas.

Sakura menormalkan langkahnya dan memasuki kelas.

"Tumben sekali kelas sedamai ini?" tanya Sakura saat ia sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"Ck.. Ck.. menurutmu kenapa lagi coba? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana suramnya si Uchiha itu." sahut Ino dengan berbisik, saat ini Hinata, Karin sedang berkumpul duduk mengelilingi meja Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menatap teman-temannya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Sejak tadi dia terus melihat tempat dudukmu, Saki-Chan." jawab Hinata dengan berbisik.

"Kau kemana saja sejak tadi? Apa kau berselingkuh dariku, Darling? Bagaimana bi— hmp.." celetuk Karin dengan suara agak keras sebelum akhirnya tangan Ino menutup mulut Karin. Semua mata saat ini melihat kearah mereka dan pandangan bertanya karena ucapan Karin.

"Baka!" Hinata menatap tajam Karin yang di balas cengiran dari sang empunya.

"Oh ya, jadi si Uchiha itu ada dimana?" tanya Sakura saat ia menyadari jika Sasuke tidak ada di kelas.

"Auw.. yang masih perhatian." ledek Ino dengan suara pelan,

"Diam kau pig," ucap Sakura dengan mengembungkan pipinya pertanda jika ia sedang kesal.

"Tidak tau," balas Hinata berbisik,

"Aku sendiri baru sadar jika Uchiha tidak ada di kelas," bisik Karin, mereka terus berbicara dengan saling berbisik.

"Hst.. berhenti membahas Uchiha yang tidak penting itu, selama aku membolos tadi ada tugas atau pr?.." tanya Sakura,

"Hm.. Tidak,"

"Tidak," jawab Karin dan Hinata bersamaan,

"Hey, nanti malam kita pergi ke _Mionomari_ _Club_ yuk," ajak Hinata penuh semangat,

"Wow, ada apa dengan _Mionomari_ _Club_?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan.

"Kemarin aku melihat Naruto dan Shion masul klub itu jadi aku ingin memastikannya sendiri dan aku juga ingin minta bantuanmu Sakura." balas Hinata dengan senyuman palsu yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oke, jadi bantuan apakah itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan mengatakan rencananya nanti malam jika si bodoh itu memang ada di sana." Hinata menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan sebuah sebelah sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

"Oke," jawab mereka serentak dengan senyum menawan yang mereka pamerkan,

(0)(0)(0)

Beberapa saat sebelumnya..

Sasuke terus menatap mejanya dengan aura mencekam di sekitarnya seketika keadaan kelas menjadi hening.

"Entah kenapa kelas menjadi sedikit menyeramkan ya?"

"Aku jadi takut,"

"Aku harus memanaskan tubuhku dari hawa dingin ini, push up 100 kali."

"Karena dingin krauk.. aku jadi lapar krauk.."

"Serangga-seranggaku kedinginan."

"Merepotkan dingin sekali."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme? Aku seperti melihat kabut hitam yang keluar dari tubuhmu, Datebayo." Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan sedikit takut.

BRAK!

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak tau,"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah membuat _sedikit keributan_ dengan memukul keras mejanya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas dengan aura mencekam di sekitarnya ia mengingat kejadian saat istirahat membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Ck! _Sial !_ " makinya.

"Apa-apaan si merah _sialan_ itu?!" tambahnya.

Ia berjalan menaiki tangga yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung menuju atap saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya tambah kesal.

" _Apa kau ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat Sakura? kencan misalnya,"_ "

 _"Jawab saja kau ada waktu atau tidak? dan kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"_

 _"Hah? Apa?"_

 _"Gaara!"_

 _"Haha.. tentu saja aku selalu ada waktu untukmu, Saki."_

 _"Ck.. Dimana wajah datarmu sekarang? haha.."_

BRAKK!

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan tindakan saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu Sasuke berjalan cepat kemuadia masuk ke dalam ruangan penyimpanan karena rasa kesal yang masih memenuhi dadanya ia—Sasuke beberapa kali menendang apapun yang ia lihat di ruangan itu.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Karena keget Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Ia terus terdiam hingga ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

"Ck.." desisnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Bersambung..

mohon maaf karena keterlambatan jangan ngeflame ya T.T


	4. Pertemuan yang tak disangka

**NARUTO DKK hanya milik MASASHI-sensei, Yuki hanya meminjam izinin ya sensei** **(^з^)- muach.. (✿** **ฺ** **ฺ** **)** **ﾉ** **muach..**

 **Warning !**

 **Rate ⭐ M**

 **(anak kecil ga boleh mampir ya, tapi klo tetep mampir ya ...)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Don't Like Don't Read***

 ****kalo tetep baca jgn salahin yuki ya** **ヘ** **(** **ω** **￣ヘ** **) ntar yuki gigit kalo ada yg gitu (⌒.−)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JOKER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

✿ **Pertemuan yamg tak disangka✿**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading** **ヾ** **(** **＠** **＠** **)** **ノ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **M**_ _ionomari club_ terasa sangat sesak dan panas sekalipun sudah ada pendingin ruangan didalamnya karena banyaknya pasangan yang sedang bercumbu di pojok ruangan tanpa mengenal tempat, begitu juga dengan tiga orang berbeda gender yang berada di dekat meja _Bar._ Narutoyang sedang berciuman panas dengan Shion yang berada di pangkuannya tidak membuatSasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya terganggu, ia—Sasuke terus saja meminun Vodka digelasnya hingga tandas, entah sudah berapa banyak yang sudah diminumnya sesekali Sasuke akan meracau tidak jelas dengan suara agak keras.

" _Sial! Sial! Merah sialan! Merah sialan!"_

 _"Sial! Sial!"_

 _"Mati saja sana!"_

 _" Aaargghh!... Merah Sialan!"_

 _"Teme!_ Bisa tenang sedikit kau menggangguku!" Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas dengan ekspresi kesal. Sasuke balas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Diam kau _Dobe!_ Urus saja _Jalang Sialanmu!"_ maki Sasuke seraya meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang.

" _Teme,_ Jangan menyebut Shion seperti itu." Naruto menghentikkan cumbuannya yang membuat Shion merenggut kesal.

"Jika bukan karena _Jalang-_ mu itu _Dia_ masih bersamaku, _Sialan_!" maki Sasuke dengan suara agak keras.

"Kau jangan menyalahkannya _Sasuke!_ Kau sendiri yang saat itu sedang mabuk." balas Naruto.

"Kau tau sendiri saat itu aku sedang bertengkar dengan _Dia_ , dan kau malah membawa _Jalang sialan_ itu." maki Sasuke seraya mengingat kilasan masa lalu saat Shion mencoba menggodanya yang sedang mabuk dan buruknya _Dia_ datang tepat pada saat Shion yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi seakan berciuman. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi saat itu karena Sasuke langsung mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan saat itu dia baru sadar jika _Dia_ datang, kesalah pahaman pun terjadi di tambah dengan Sasuke yang tidak memberi kejelasan apapun hingga _Dia_ pergi meninggalkannya. Ya orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Dan itu salahmu juga Sasuke kenapa kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun." ucap Naruto yang tidak ingin Shion di salahkan.

" _Cih! Jalang tetap saja Jalang!"_ desis Sasuke tajam.

Suasana di klub itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangan ramai saat rombongan wanita-wanita cantik dan populer di kalangan dunia malam masuk kedalam klub itu. Hm, benar mereka adalah Sakura, Ino, Karin dan juga Hinata yang sejak memasuki klub terus saja memamerkan senyum iblis yang membuat teman-temannya merinding melihatnya dan membuat para pria yang melihat merasa ngeri.

" _Baka,_ bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu! kau membuatku takut." Ino menatap Hinata was-was.

"Hentikan sentumanmu itu Hinata kau membuat para priaku takut, kau tenang saja si _Bodoh_ itu akan kubuat tidak berkutik begitu juga dengan si _Jalang,_ kau mau mereka ku apakan? Aku bisa membuatnya babak belur sekarang .. haha..haha.." Sakura tertawa dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Karin, kita tidak sedang berada di drama hororkan? mereka berdua kompak seramnya," Ino menatap Sakura dan Hinata bergantian seraya memundurkan langkahnya entah kenapa Ino seperti melihat api hitam yang berkobaran di sekitar Sakura dan Hinata.

" Untungnya tidak." Karin menatap dua temannya yang sedang bertingkah aneh tanpa emosi. "kalian berdua kembalilah ke alam sadar." ucap Karin seraya mengerakkan tangannya seorang sedang menyipratkan air. Ino memandang teman-temannya aneh. "Mereka mulai tidak waras ya?"

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang sudah sangat mabuk berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya berada.

 _Grep!_

Sasuke menarik tangan salah seorangnya yaitu gadis berambut merah muda _a.k.a_ Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kaget. "Apa maumu?! lepaskan tanganku!" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sakura ataupun temannya dan terus menarik atau mungkin menyeret Sakura untuk terus mengikutinya. Karena kesal dengan Sakura yang terus melawannya, Sasuke pun memilih untuk membopong Sakura dibahunya dan sesekali ia akan menampar kemudian meremas bokong Sakura saat gadis itu memberontak hingga membuat Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Singkirkan tangan sialanmu dari _tubuhku_ , Uchiha!"

Sasuka membawanya hingga sampai ke parkiran dan melemparnya masuk kedalam mobil di kursi penumpang tanpa peduli penolakan dan umpatan Sakura padanya.

"Apa-apaan dia?!" teriak Ino kesal saat ia dan yang lainnya tidak bisa menolong Sakura.

" _Sial!_ kita harus menyeret si bodoh Naruto sekarang, kita tidak tau kemana uchiha itu pergi." ucap Hinata yang diangguki yang lainnya, mereka tidak menyangka jika tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan membawa Sakura begitu saja.

*** (^_−) ***

Berbagai umpatan kasar terdengar didalam mobil yang sedang di kemudikan oleh Sasuke dan tentu saja semua itu berasal dari Sakura yang duduk di kursi belakang. Ia—Sakura merasa takut dan was-was karena Sasuke mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Turunkan aku _sialan!_ "

"Uchiha! Aku belum mau mati bodoh!"

"Hey!"

" _Sia_ _—"_

 _"_ Diamlah _Sakura_ jika kau tidak ingin aku _memperkosamu_ disini." ucap Sasuke dengan suara agak serak seraya membuka kacing kemejanya entah kenapa ia merasa panas.

" _Brengsek!"_ umpat Sakura.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata kasar Sakura atau aku akan mencumbumu disini sekarang." Sasuke melirik Sakura dari kaca mobilnya sekilas dari mimik wajahnya ia tau gadisnya itu masih mengeluarkan umpatannya tanpa suara.

Mobil yang sedang di kemudikan Sasuke berhenti diruang parkir di bawah lantai satu di gedung apartemen, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya kemudian membuka pintu penumpang dan kembali membopong Sakura.

"Apa maumu?!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Bercinta denganmu." balas Sasuke seraya meremas bokong sintal Sakura.

"Dalam mimpimu _sialan!_ " maki Sakura dengan terus menggerakkan kakinya.

"Diam Sakura, diam."

** Ditempat lain**

Karin membawa tepatnya menyeret Naruto kesebuah ruang saat pria itu baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Hey! Karin sopan sedikit pada kakak sepupumu ini, Datebayo.."

"Tidak akan bodoh!"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ikut saja dengan pasrah."

..

 _Brak!_

Karin membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mendorong kasar begitu saja sang _korban_.

Naruto menatap ngeri pada tiga orang wanita di hadapannya yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan sebuah senyum maut mematikkan padanya.

"Hinata-chan~" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan memelas.

"Naruto katakan dimana Sasuke sekarang." nada tegas terdengar saat Hinata mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak tau Hinata-chan tadi Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja." balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian mencari Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Dia membawa Sakura tadi dan jika kau tidak memberitahu dimana Sasuke sekarang.. " Ino menggantung kalimatnya seraya menunjukan pisau lipat yang di hadapan wajah Naruto.

"Kami akan memotong _barang kesayanganmu dibawah sana."_ sambung Ino dengan nada kejam yang membuat Naruto pingsan seketika.

 **Bersambung..** **（￣～￣** **;** **）** **...**

 **Ampun yuki tau ini pendek banget *ditimpuk sendal sama reader*** **( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ** **moga moga yuk bisa sering update kedepannya , buat yang udah** **nunggu ni ff sampe lumutan yuki minta maaf *nunduk nunduk**

 ***maaf klo ada typo ya**

 **Oke segitu aja, jangan lupa review ya biat yuki tambah semangat.**

 **BYE-BYE** **┗(** **0** **)┓**

 **...**

 **29 april 2018**

 **12.19 wib.**


End file.
